wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Translate:Can't Translate This Phrase. (JA → EN)
: w:c:prison-school : I need to know what 戦国'やらいでか'-乱舞伝- means. Sorry for the stupidly short request lol. : For the wiki's purposes, 戦国=Warring States and 乱舞伝=Wild Dance Legend using J-Talk. : [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ♞ talk contribs 19:08, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Is it Sengoku and hesitation or in - Wild Dance Legend - ? Or is it something of Prison School?? In any case, やらいでか means "cannot stop doing". --Plover-Y (talk) 2016-05-02 17:54 (UTC) :Perhaps "Endless Warring States"? [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ♞ talk contribs 18:11, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe Civil War; We cannot stop fighting ...? :: cf. This page uses "戦らずにはいられない" https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.square_enix.sengoku_yaraideka.googleplay&hl=ja --Plover-Y (talk) 2016-05-02 18:33 (UTC) :Yeah, it definitely doesn't look like a Prison School thing; it seems like it's an app of a game about the Sengoku (warring states) period. :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年05月03日、13:52:06 ::http://prison-anime.com/news/index.html#news89 Here's the context - a gimmicky game collab. ::If Japanese is subject-object-verb, is it okay to translate it word by word to English as Yaraideka then Sengoku? That makes no sense in Japanese but I hope you understand lol. If so, the translation "Endless Warring States" is good enough seeing as it fits the context. ::[[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ♞ talk contribs 17:44, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :::If you want to transcribe the Japanese title without translating it'd be "Sengoku yaraide ka" in my opinion; you can't really change the order. It's like "Shingeki no Kyojin" or other anime titles — if you keep them Japanese you keep the order. :::That being said yeah, it indeed seems like a game collab. "Sengoku" is Japanese for "Warring States" but it's a fairly well-known term (especially in Japan; the game genre is "Dramatic Sengoku RPG"). :::"Yaraideka/Yaraide ka" is difficult to translate because it's a contracted form that occurs in dialect. It's like "it's impossible not to ___", "we really have to ____", so maybe you can translate it as "We must undertake the Sengoku" ? It's very hard to translate fluently. :::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年05月03日、20:53:43 ::::A few clarifications, I'm really bad at getting people to understand what I say the first time :D ::::I've got no intention of putting Yaraideka Sengoku on the page, I was interesting in knowing if the translation is still valid if its something like "Endless Warring States" rather than "Warring States: Continuum" - hence the subject-order-verb question. ::::But it kinda sounds like its more like "Warring States: Coercion". Even though this is getting really deep into one word in my opinion. [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ♞ talk contribs 21:57, May 3, 2016 (UTC) This article from Dengeki describes やらいでか as 居られない, which I'd read as "unending". [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ♞ talk contribs 10:04, May 11, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: Whoops, 勘違い. 10:37, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me, but no, it doesn't mean (only) "居られない". The article says it means "やらずにはいられない". "やらいでか" is a rhetorical question. About the text "やらずにいられるか。いや、いられない！" which is on the page you linked, "やらずにいられるか。" (Can S stop/help doing?) is a literal translation of "やらいでか", and "いや、(やらずには) いられない！" (No, S cannot stop/help doing) is the actual meaning which the text would like to say. --Plover-Y (talk) 2016-05-11 11:04 (UTC) I'm sorry I misread the article. Its hard to understand a language I haven't actually dedicated myself to learning, let alone interpret humour and rhetoric apart from fact in it. If its impossible to sum up Yaraideka in one word, I will go with "The Warring States That Cannot Stop". Its my understanding that the subject "states" are interacting with the second verb "stop" as well as the first one "war" - making "Endless Warring States" wrong. [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ♞ talk contribs 13:30, May 11, 2016 (UTC) I've been trying to sum up the phrase "cannot stop fighting" in a way that's publishable on a wiki. Does "belligerence" fit the bill? It can both mean "bent upon war/hostile/aggresive" (which is similar in meaning) and "warlike in character" (which is different in meaning). Not sure what to think right know of this phrase. 19:17, May 12, 2016 (UTC)